Jars Of Hearts
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: A classic twist of Romeo and Juliet and West Side Story. Things shake up when the Jets come across Gardenia, ready for a vicious fight. The RFS and Tomahawks have to come together, side-by-side, to protect what's most important; each other.
1. Chapter 1

_So I really cannot get enough of writing for the Winx Club, I have had a lot of ideas lately... _

_Jars of Hearts- A classic twist of Romeo and Juliet and West Side Story. Life isn't easy for any teenager, especially when you are either on one side or the other. Things shake up when the Jets come across Gardenia, fighting for a territory that isn't theirs... That's when the RFS(Red Fountain Sharks) and the Tomahawks come together for once in history and fight together, side-by-side. Not only will they defend each other but they will defend their hearts til the very end. Secrets will unravel, feelings will perish, attitudes will change, sparks will fly, and some will have to relive the experiences they all wanted to forget. Its never to late to rewrite your own destiny..._

_[I hide my feelings behind this crappy smiled; cheers]_

Musa closed her blue eyes while she lie in her bed, rewatching Confessions Of A Teenage Drama Queen again. This movie took place before Lindsay Lohan became a drug and alcohol adict. Musa couldn't help but wonder why people change...

Why do things come to an end and change?

Her childhood was the epitome of perfect. She couldn't have asked for a better childhood. Why did things have to change? Her parents were the best, her friends were all together, she didn't have to worry about anything except her singing lessons, and most of all she didn't have to face her biggest fear yet relive it everyday.

"Musa, we are going out. Be back tonight." Musa's dad grumbled at her bedroom door. He and his new wife left the house, leaving Musa all alone to sit in her room. She wasn't surprised. When he said he would be home that night, she gave it three days and than he would be home.

She never knew where he went and she didn't quite care enough to ask him. He left all the time but normally he stashed money into the kitchen drawer for her to go shopping or to order food from Slice of Heaven.

Instead of making the decision to be bored all night long, she climbed out of her queen size bed. She changed into a pair of jeans and left her Tomahawks tshirt on and slid on her Pumas. Stashing her phone into the pocket of her jeans, she made her way out the the door, locking it behind her.

Musa walked along the sidewalk while ignoring the mist that was fogging up the air. Further down the street as she was walking, she saw Stella and Timmy walk into the Sky family residence. Musa turned her head away, making sure they didn't see her watching from across the street.

They were sworn enemies who followed the rules and ignored each other as if they had never met.

The RFS and the Tomahawks had been around since Musa's parents were in school.

Musa continued her way down the side walk, singing to Justin Bieber's new hit, Never Say Never. She coughed slightly and walked faster, hoping the rain wouldn't hit her too hard.

After five more minutes of walking, staring at the trees and making sure she didn't cross onto the enemies territory, she arrived on AppleCherry Avenue and stumbled upon Brandon's Victorian styled home. By the looks of the cars, Bloom, Techna, Jared were all stationed inside like normal. Musa walked up onto the stone porch and rang the door bell. The chimes echoed very loudly. She cursed silently until Brandon opened his door.

Musa smiled and entered his house. "I hate those chimes. You know that."

Brandon laughed, "I know. I'll be sure to tell my parents. They love you, so they would most likely change them."

Musa followed Brandon into the kitchen where Bloom, Techna, Layla, and Jared were all gathered around the kitchen table. They were looking at magazines, pigging out on fruit snacks, and drinking Sunny D.

"Hey." Bloom smiled and pulled the chair out next to her so Musa could have a spot to sit.

Musa nodded thanks and sat down. Brandon took a seat next to her and began to discuss the beginning of their senior year.

"So school starts tomorrow." Brandon began to say.

Musa nodded her head, knowing very well that this was the beginning of their senior year. She knew for sure that after she graduated she was leaving Gardenia and moving far away. She wanted to live in a place where she didn't have to choose who could be her friends. She wanted freedom, knowing that if she walked anywhere, she wouldn't be stirring up trouble and asking for a fight. She wanted a place where her kids could have the freedom she didn't have.

"I know and the RFS probably has something planned. I mean there is always a fight on the first day." Bloom told everyone the truth. Every year, someone from the RSF planned a fight sometime during the first week of the new school year. Somehow theTomahawks would get involved. It never failed.

"Well I guess we will have to be prepared." Jerad spoke up. He and Brandon always showed everyone new fighting moves. They both attended Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu classes every Wednesday night.

"Sounds good to me. I would love to smack some people around. Especially lately." Musa commented in on the conversation. She was never the agressive one to fight. Normally she stood out of the way and let everyone fight out their own problems.

In her eyes, fighting is never the answer, but in Gardenia, it is _the_ only answer.

Everyone began to laugh, causing Musa to get annoyed. "I can fight."

Brandon placed his hand on Musa's shoulder. "Honey just don't fight. We all know you can, but leave it to us."

Musa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever. One of these days you will need my help and I won't be there to help. I will watch and laugh, mocking you all for laughing at me."

"That will be the day." Layla giggled and smiled at Musa.

_[I got to be the best, and yes, we're the flyest]_

Riven left Sky's house in a different attitude than he came in. His friends always made things better. He hated being home, it was always the worst.

He drove down the road in his Mercedes Benz, making a left at the stop light. Amongst the sidewalk was an old friend walking in the rain. If it wasn't against what he believed in, he would stop and give her a ride home. Riven tore his eyes off of the petite girl and drove away towards his house until he couldn't see her anymore.

Musa had always been a friend, until she betrayed him and became a Tomahawk. From than on, they were sworn enemies.

Ever since that day, four years ago, his mind changed completely about life. He would never be able to forget that early morning in May. The news, the distress, the pain that he suffered, it was all too overwhelming. He would never understand what his older brother Darkar, Andy, an old leader of the Tomahawks, and Roxy went through.

His older brother's real name is Drake, but somehow he obtained the name Darkar.

Riven groaned when he pulled into his driveway. He would bet ten bucks to anyone that his dad was home and was in a really bad mood.

Riven slowly walked into his house, dreading what he was going to find. Upon his eyes, he luckily saw that his father was passed out in the reclining chair. He was surrounded by empty beer bottles.

Quickly and quietly Riven walked upstairs to his room. No wonder why his mom moved out of Gardenia with his little sister. It was just too dangerous here for them. Sometimes he wished he could have moved away with them. He had a duty after his brother to serve the RFS and he couldn't simply abandon it.

He just couldn't.

Riven sighed out loud. Tomorrow was his last, first day of high school. He was so ready to graduate and move away from the place he hated being in. It was so hard to keep calm and ignore all of the enemies that surrounded him in each of his classes.

Very few teachers actually mixed the Tomahawks and the RFS together. The ones that did place them together just didn't care about the fights or the groups that they belonged in.

Riven sat on his bed, actually excited for this to be his last year. Sometime this week, their was going to be a fight. It was like a tradition. It always happened, but it was always unexpected. Riven was currently working a secret plan.

He lifted up his matress, pulling out a thick, hardback notebook, that contained decades of secrets from other members of the RSF. It contained some of the biggest fights, best memories, secret moves, secret places, details about the Tomahawks and the worst enemy of all time, the Jets.

His eyes shuffled throughout the pages, observing it again, deciding how and when the fight should occur. After all he was leader and he was looking forward to give Brandon a beating. He felt like Brandon deserved it. After all he stole everything from him, so he had what was coming to him.

Riven couldn't wait for this year, it was going to be a good year. At least thats what he thought...

_Finished with chapter 1..._

_Hmm, I know I have a ton of stories, my apologies. I have a schedule._

_Sundays I will update this. Mondays I will update Bringing Back The Past. And Tuesdays I will update Take Me Away To That Secret Place (:_

_Peace. Love. Rice. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for your reviews (: ... always appreciated!_

_Hopefully I can stick to my schedule...and to 'musa', I do not like Justin Bieber but I figured I would throw him in there because many do like it him and his song Never Say Never is catchy (My best friend listens to it non-stop)._

_Also a very special thanks to xxxMusarockz for editing my story and being my beta. Thank you so much (: and my sincere apologies to every on the waiting, my internet has been down until today. _

_Chapter 2: _

_[But that's how the story unfolds]_

First day of school is always the worst.

Not only because it's the start of the new school year which is a total drag, but your non-violent summer comes to an end. The new year begins with fights, new members of the selected group, and more homework.

For Brandon and Riven, this school year was going to be the year in which they must choose new leaders. Every four years, at the end of the school year, a soon to be freshman must be chosen to become the new leader of either the RFS or the Tomahawks. The only way to be removed from your position is to be voted out by three-quarters of the members or you're killed. Only once, has a leader ever been killed.

Brandon swung the door to his Mustang open carefully, making sure it almost hit Riven Harrington's Mercedes Benz. Brandon chuckled, of course Riven parked right next to him. He parked beside him each year just to irritate Brandon.

"Watch it, you almost hit my ride." Riven growled and tapped his fist against his cheek, making sure that Brandon saw it.

Brandon laughed and rolled his green eyes, "Oh, bring it!"

With no more computation, Brandon walked away, glancing back to see a scowl on Riven's face. Riven never looked happy anymore. He always looked like he was on the prowl and out to kill someone. He never used to be that way...

The past always has a way of reliving itself.

"Hello." Musa chirped and swung her arm around Brandon's waist and walked to her locker with him by her side. She avoided all of the RFS's glares and chatted comfortably with Brandon. They were never more than friends; it would just be _too_ weird.

Rumors always flew. Some said they were friends with benefits and others said that they were secretly dating. Musa and Brandon just laughed, both knowing the truth along with the other Tomahawk members.

Some weren't as important though. It was really only the main people who were in on the loop of everything. Musa just happened to be one of them.

"Gosh, I got to go to Professor Saladin's Literature class this morning." Musa groaned. Just like anyone else, she hated his class. She hated it with a passion. He didn't care about the groups; he purposely placed sworn enemies together.

Brandon chuckled, "Yeah I hate that class too. I know how you feel. Last year, he made me work with Stella and the whole time when I was working with her, I wanted to like, freak out just because we weren't from the same group. It's like he's asking for a death wish or something."

Musa sighed and nodded her head up and down, slightly.

Riven walked down the hallway. He cockily, walked down the hallway, his smile full of confidence. On his left and right arm, were two freshman girls, giggling and feeling like they were in heaven because he was actually talking to them.

Musa closed her eyes and tried remembering how Riven use to be.

He wasn't the same guy he was today. She couldn't even remember how he used to be, it had been so long ago. Sometimes she wondered to herself that if the death didn't occur, maybe things wouldn't be the way they were today.

She couldn't leave Brandon; she just couldn't, no matter how much it hurt anyone else.

_[Cuz I knew that it just ain't right]_

Riven sat on top of Stella's wooden desk. He was chatting amongst his friends, Stella, Sky and Timmy. He was grateful that most of the people in this class were members of the RFS. Actually, all but a few people he barely ever saw were members of the RFS. This was a great way to discuss with his close friends about the fights, plans, new ideas, and meetings.

Right before the bell rang, a girl walked into the classroom. Riven knew that girl all too well. She stood there, dressed in tight jeans, a tank top, and a t-shirt that hugged to her body perfectly. She didn't look pleased.

Musa Pennington sighed when she saw just about everyone in the room was against her. She stood there for a few seconds, scanning the classroom, until she took a seat in the front of the room.

"Look who it is, the one who is defenseless and can't fight for herself. How cute," Stella cued, knowing very well that Musa heard her.

Stella and Timmy laughed, smacking their palms together.

Before anyone got another word in, Professor Saladin stood in front of the class, eyeing everyone in the room.

"Riven, please take a seat. How about one right next to Ms. Pennington? So that she will not be sitting alone. Hurry now, come sit up here." Professor Saladin smiled as if he wasn't doing something any other teacher wouldn't dare to do.

Relentlessly, Riven made his feet move and he pulled out his chair, taking a seat right next to Musa. The whole time, she didn't say anything nor move to sit closer to him. Instead she remained quiet, her eyes fixed on the white board in front of them.

"Well instead of all of the other teachers, I like being different. I like assigning projects right at the beginning of the year. It lets me jump right into my lectures. You all have had me for English for two or three years, depending on your classes, so I will not need to review the class rules. This year we will be analyzing and filming our very own Romeo and Juliet. Each group will receive a scene or two. Whether you decide to do it to your best ability will be your choice. But I will advise you; this is worth three quarters of this semester's grade. And if you fail that, then you fail the class." Professor Saladin handed each table their own copy of Romeo and Juliet.

Musa rolled her eyes and stuck a fresh piece of Trident gum into her mouth. She took the script and flipped through it, groaning along with the rest of the class. Romeo and Juliet had to be the most clichéd and annoying 'tragic' play ever. Who really kills themselves for someone else? Especially after three days of knowing each other? How pathetic!

Professor Saladin walked around and assigned four people to a group and assigned them each a scene or two. Some different scenes, depending on the number of people placed in the group or how well they fit the part in the scene.

"Ahh, you two will be working together. You guys just get along so well sitting there. You two are both being quiet, which is why I shall assign you two scenes along with Stella, Sky, and Timmy. You will be doing the scene when Romeo sneaks into Juliet's room at night when she comes out onto her balcony and the scene where Romeo and Juliet meet, at the dance. Good luck, I except to see great success coming from you five." Professor Saladin walked away, smiling to himself.

Musa rolled her eyes and sat there quietly. This was way out of her comfort zone. There was no way she was letting them into her place to do this. So obviously, she had to work with them on RFS territory. What would the others think of this?

"Well I am not being Juliet, so Musa gets to do it. I mean, she plays the part really well. She doesn't fight, always stirs up trouble and drama. Look what she did to us a few years ago."

Stella said snidely, knowing where she was getting at that point.

Instead of letting a fight break out and each of them getting sent to the principal's office, Riven stopped it before it occurred.

"Now Stella, we all need an A in this. We both know that Musa is the smartest in Literature, so we cannot have any fighting." Riven sighed and began chatting away with Sky, Timmy, and Stella.

Musa sat in her seat in some more silence, texting Brandon, and avoiding their conversation. She needed to get away from this group. Out of all people she had been chosen to pair up with, these were the idiots.

"So who is doing what?" Timmy asked while he pushed his glasses up on his nose. Unlike some people, he really cared about his grades and needed a good grade. After all, he was tied for number one in the class.

"I'll do the sound effects." Sky offered. There was no way he was being Romeo.

"Yeah and I'll do the choreography." Stella smiled, making it very clear that she was not being Juliet. There was no way she was kissing anyone from the RFS.

Timmy smiled before Riven got a word in, "I'll do the camera technology,wWhich leaves you two to be Romeo and Juliet."

Musa glanced at the clock, thank gosh there was only a minute of class left. "I don't want to be Juliet. There is no way I'm kissing him."

Without another word, Musa gathered her stuff together and darted out of the class as soon as the bell rang.

"There is no way I am kissing him!" Stella mocked, laughing along with Sky and Timmy.

_-Read and Review please (__:_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the wait, updates will becoming a lot faster! I promise!_

_[believe it or not, i'll show you up]_

Riven stood by his car, glaring at Brandon. "You and your girlfriend look so cute together. To bad I'm gonna rearrange your face because it sounds like a thrill."

Riven knew it was wrong deep down, especially since Brandon was well- Brandon but he had been wanting to start a fight with him for awhile now. Afterall a fight always broke out on the first day of school. It was like some weird tradition, a hobby almost.

Riven cocked his fist back and threw the first punch at Brandon, knocking him in his nose.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Brandon grabbed his nose out of response. Musa's eyes watched in horror, more of a shock actually, as Riven just acted out on a whim and punched Brandon, her bestfriend in the face. This was not how it was going to go down.

"Move Musa." Brandon pushed Musa out of the way and hauled off and swung at Riven. He hit him in the eye and both boys began to throw punches. Everyone in the parking lot had their phones drawn, recording the scene that had unfolded in front of them. This was definitely going on Youtube, Vevo, Facebook, Myspace, Twitter, and any other online internet site.

Musa growled, she was not in the mood to put up with this but she knew better than to break up a fight. She hadn't tried that since two years ago. The memory still haunts her today, she got cold chills just thinking about it.

"You had enough?" Brandon asked holding Riven in a headlock, forcing Riven to cough up blood that was aquiring in his mouth. He spit into the pavement and shook his head no.

Brandon laughed slightly and let go of Riven, "you really are a pathetic piece of crap."

Brandon turned around to walk away from the fight, he had better things to do than settle an arguement that occured several years ago. He preferred if it wasn't brought up. Everyone thought they knew the story, but in all honesty they didn't know shit.

"You're pathetic Brandon. If you were tough enough you would stay and fight." Riven called out, rolling his eyes and walked over to his Mercedes Benz, climbing into it. Musa was right beside him getting into the passenger side of Brandon's vehicle. He wouldn't dare say anything to Musa, he just didn't have it in him too. She shot him an ice cold glare.

_[Don't come back for me, don't come back at all]_

"Some intense fight today man." Sky laughed, kicking his feet up on the footrest. He kicked his shoes off and drank some Lipton Ice Tea.

Riven chuckled, "Well I thought it would be a great way to start off the year. I was kinda at dismay and pissed when he let go of me, I was gonna flip him onto the ground and beat the living heck out of him."

Sky sighed and nodded, he knew Riven had a lot held against Brandon. Brandon had the girl, the one thing Riven lacked. No matter what, Brandon would always have the girl and he figured after awhile, it would really get to Riven.

"Riven, Riven." Stella ran into Sky's house, her breath was shortened and she was panting heavily, like a dog.

Riven stood up, his feet planted into Sky's white carpet. Stella looked alarmed; just her facial expression was enough to warn anyone.

"Whats up?"

"The Jets invaded the Tomahawks property. They ambushed them in Slice of Heaven parking lot. Terrance threatened Brandon and said this was just the beggining. He had and Terrance got into a huge fist fight, I was there watching it all. It was freaky, i've never seen Terrance this bad. Like I knew they were bad but they way he looked at Musa, it was scary. Like really scary Riven. He had a swiss blade with him too." Stella took a deep breathe, exhaling all of her pent up air.

Riven growled and clenched his fists. "No they are not gonna come and interfere us again. One time was enough."

Sky and Stella both nodded. They all knew what had been at stake and it wasn't going to happen again. If Riven knew Brandon as much as he thought he did, there was no way that he was going to let this happen.

Riven didn't care how much he hated the Tomahawks, he was not going to let one of them get seriously injured. He had more hatred for the Jets than anything in this world.

_[He will admit to everything, or he can say he is not the same]_

Brandon took a deep breathe and Musa dabbed some Peroxide on his cuts that were on his face. "Oww this shit burns."

Musa giggled softly and laid her head on his shoulder. She would never have told Brandon but she was terrified earlier. She was so scared being around them, being around them again. It brought back so many memories and it scared her; more than anyone would ever know. Each time Terrance looked at her, she recieved a feeling like no other.

"Stella was there. She was standing behind the dumpster. I saw her, but I wasn't going to say anything. I didn't want anything to happen to her." Musa spoke up. She couldn't imagine what they would have done if they would have saw her.

Brandon nodded his head, he knew what Musa meant. "I wouldn't have let anything bad happen to her. She was the only one there, I saw her too. I don't care, I would have broken the rules and defended for her too."

Musa sighed and wrapped her arms around Brandon and leaned her head on him. She always did this. He was her security net, her protector.

"Do you think Riven knows yet? I'm sure Stella told him all about it. I mean I just wonder what he is going to say." Musa asked curiously.

"I'm pretty sure he knows and i'm pretty sure he isn't going to sit around and do nothing about it. I won't allow this either. Terrance is going to know exactly what is coming towards his way. We are not going to lose anyone else to them. Damnit." Brandon got up, storming away from Musa. He was walking down the hallway, beating his fists into the white plastered walls.

Musa nodded her head and she hugged her chest. They scared her; all of the Jets did. She took a deep breathe and tried not to rethink her whole experience. It was scary and she hated every bit of it.

Helia and Layla walked into Brandon's house with Jerad and Bloom following right behind.

"What the hell happened?" Bloom exclaimed. She wanted to know each detail and by the looks of it, Musa wasn't one that in a shape to tell of it.

Helia wrapped his arms around Layla, his girlfriend of two years. They had such a perfect relationship and it was something Musa had been longing for.

"Brandon is cooling off steem, wait til he comes back. I don't want him to get into a tizzy. Brandon and I went and got food at Slice of Heaven. Terrance, Zip, and Connor showed up, and Terrance got in Brandon's face. Brandon told me to go sit in the car but I didn't. I didn't know what was going to happen and I didn't plan on leaving either."

"Do you know why they showed up?" Layla asked rather annoyed than anything. Why in the hell did the Jets have a right invading another rivalries properties. It wasn't theres.

"Bounderies are there for a reason." Bloom exclaimed, throwing her amrs in the air dramatically. Play and drama classes had worked in her favor over the last few years.

"I guess not. Stella was there too, she was walking and she saw what happened but she hid behind a dumpster. I think she was scared if they like saw her or something you know?" Musa bit into a snack cracker and plopped onto the nearby bar stool.

A few minutes passed by and Musa got up, "I'll go check on him."

Musa walked out back of Brandon's house, he was standing over by the patio and he just stared into the sky, his blue eyes filled with hatred.

"Hey, lets go back inside." Musa placed her on hand on Brandon's shoulder for reassurance. He nodded his head and walked inside with Musa. He was very grateful to have a good friend like her. She was always there for him.

_[And I know, how to save a life]_

Riven was waiting impatiently with Timmy, Stella, and Sky at their desks during first period. There was no way they were going to get any work done on their Romeo and Juliet project. He had a million questions to ask Musa; he didn't give a rats ass if she didn't want to answer them, she was going to have no choice.

Musa sauntered in the room, saying goodbye to Brandon. Their departure didn't go unoticed by Riven. He watched the way Brandon gave her a hug and whispered something into her left ear. She smiled widely and waved goodbye.

"It's about time you got in here, jesus we have a freaking project to work on Musa." Stella said her name as if she sad fat.

"Whatever." Musa pulled out her book, Lipstick Apology and flipped to page fifty-three. She didn't feel like working on their project and just hopefully they wouldn't ask her questions.

She and Brandon talked about how they were going to interogate her with questions recalling yesterdays events. She was just going to simply say. 'I don't know what you are talking about.'

"Alright cut the crap." Riven snatched the book out of Musa's hands, read the back and rolled his eyes. "This sounds incredibly lame."

"Give it back." Musa growled, holding out the palm of her hand, insisting he gave it back to her.

"I'll consider it after you tell us what happened yesterday." Sky protested, refusing to let Riven give her back her book.

Musa raised her eyebrows and plastered an innocent look on her face. This was a Jets and Tomahawks disagreement, not a single RFS was involved within the whole ordeal.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Book, now." Musa sighed rather harsly and still held out her hand.

Riven rolled his eyes, "Come on Musa. We both know that Jets invaded your property, so what happened. We want to know, after all we do hold the same amount of grudge as you guys do. Or did you forget that I was involved too."

Musa looked at the ground, he had a point there. She knew that it wasn't just her and Brandon's problem, it was Riven's too.

"I saw you there yesterday Stella, you hid behind the dumpster." Musa noted and snatched her book out Riven's hand. She didn't say anything else, unless it referred to their project.

"What do you guys have done? Nothing I see." Professor Saladin came up to their group, pushing his glasses up further on his nose.

Musa panicked, she couldn't let this affect her grade, she knew that he gave in class participation.

Riven, Sky, and Timmy didn't know what to say. Their faces dropped, he was suppose to be gone today on some sort of field trip. Not coming back into the class, checking up on them periodically.

"Well actually, see I was suppose to bring the notes that Stella and I wrote up together and we were going to edit them and add the boy's opinions to them, but me being my clumsy self I forgot them. So we discussed that if we need to we will meet up outside of school and do more work. But there is no point in doing more work than needed. I shall bring them tomorrow- well Monday, and if you want to check or add anything to them you can." Musa gave her innocent smile and clasped her hands together.

Professor Saladin nodded his head. "I believe you, Musa. You have always been very reliable and your grades prove it. Especially being ranked number one in your grade. If the boys would have said that, I would have not believed them."

Without further do, he walked away.

Everyone else gave off a releaved sigh.

"I thought we were for sure going to get docked points. My grade cannot afford that." Stella whined and glanced over at Musa. She was burried into that book once more.

"So actually like Musa said, I don't think it would be a bad idea if we met up and got most of this stuff done. I say it would be a good idea actually. Lets say this weekend? Sunday night." Riven spoke up, nudging Musa so she was looking.

"Actually, I have plans with Brandon-" Musa stopped after recieving glares from each of them. "But whatevs, i'll reschedule, as long as we get this done so I can go on with my life."

"Whatever princess, tell Romeo he can wait. This is more important." Stella snided, recieving an eye roll from Musa.

"My house will be fine. Meet there at lets say, four o'clock sharp." Sky checked with everyone except Musa making sure the time was alright. Everyone could tell she was far from thrilled.

::::

_Please read and review, I would really like the reviews to keep coming but most importantly to have everyone's opinions. That means the most to me. I want to know people enjoy reading it._

_I would like to thank my reviewers and readers. I appreciate it._


	4. Chapter 4

_[Do that thing that makes me laugh, just like that]_

Another weekend rolled around.

Another weekend alone, it was sometimes better that way. Musa was use to being alone while her dad was out doing whatever he did. She wasn't his babysitter and he wasn't hers. She was pretty much grown up, just without the job. If she needed anything, she drove and got it herself. If she wanted food, she would go to the grocery store of have the nanny prepare it for her.

The girl was not happy about cancelling plans with Brandon. She figured it was better she lied to him and told him some lame excuse rather than explaining to him the whole story. It was easier this way, and it saved a lot of miscommunications. And if he found out, she could take the alternative route and simply blame it all on Mr. Myner. Either way, she would get off guilt free and have a clean slate.

She rumaged around the downstairs for her purple coloured iPod. "There you are, finally." She put it on shuffel and headed out the door.

What a pathetic way to spend a Sunday night; at your enemies house with four people who hate your guts. Oh how she was so lucky to be unlucky.

Sky's house was only a ten minute walk from hers. All she had to do was walk down to the intersection from her house, make a left turn on Hilton Boulevard and make another left about ten houses up at Skyway Avenue. It was sort of cool that Sky lived on Skyway Avenue, that was how she always remembered where he lived.

::::

Musa placed her hood over her head and hurried up onto Sky's porch, she rang the door bell hoping he would hurry up. If she were to be seen on other territory than her own, it would be suicidal. Not that it had happened before, but it was not worth getting caught over.

"Hurry up." Riven pulled Musa into the door as fast as he could by her arm and slammed the door as fast as he could.

Musa stumbled through the door and yanked her arm away from Riven as soon as they were inside. He couldn't have been a little nicer about it?

She rubbed her arm and shot him a glare.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry but I don't need anyone seeing you out there. It's just too risky."

"Whatever." She pressed her lips together, ready to get this whole shindig done and over with.

"Come on, follow me." Riven motioned for Musa to follow him. With another eye roll, she followed Riven down the hall, around a corner, past a bathroom, and up the spiral oak staircase. His staircase held one less step than hers. He had sixteen stairs, while hers contained seventeen. Not that she was counting or anything. Overall, Sky had a nice house, but didn't everyone whose parents are in the Mafia?

Musa knew, Musa knew very well what it was like to grow up with Mafia members. Indeed her father was a member too. She was use to him being gone, and she was use to him always keeping things secretive. She remembered clearly that he would sit outside, behind the garage, smoking on a cigar, the puffs of black air would blow freely throughout the wind. Frequently, he would tell Musa, "never get highly involved with this, it is no good for a good girl like yourself. Move away after graduation and attend a college. Graduate and get a degree, just like your mother always wanted to."

His words tore her apart on the inside, but she understood what he meant. If her mother hadn't married her father, followed her dreams and her parents expectations, then she might still be alive today. It was a touchy subject and every mother's day, Musa was use to spending it alone.

"Musa, hello." Riven waved his hands in front of her face, finally grasping her attention after saying her name for the last three minutes straight. The petite girl blinked a few times, realizing they were in a room, which must have been Sky's. She hadn't even payed attention to how she got up into his room.

Sky's room was a decent size room, it was almost as big as hers. He had a bunk bed, on the bottom was a desk, with piles of books clambered upon each other. There was a plasma screen television, a sound system, a spinny chair, a small wrap around couch, and a few other micelaneous items lounging around.

"Oh." Musa simply muttered, realizing everyone was staring at her. She never liked having everyones attention, she didn't feel comfortable with it all.

"Lets get this started, mom has dinner waiting for me when I get home. She is cooking stir fry, who doesn't love a good stir fry." Stella chimed in, she had been rather perky ever since her parents had gotten back together at the last winter ball, the elite social gathering the town held for everyone.

"Sounds good, bring me some tomorrow." Riven chimed in, swooping in onto the conversation.

Musa groaned to herself, this was going to be a long night. She did not belong in the conversation, she did not belong in their group, and hell, she didn't even belong at Sky's house. This was just asking for an excuse to get into trouble.

"Just come over for dinner, mum loves having you all over." Stella whisked a smile and flipped her lucious hair over her shoulder. Before they had gotten into the room, she had her face burried into a Seventeen magazine and munching on some Bugilos chips.

Riven closed his eyes, "I shouldn't, dad is getting home early tonight and he probably wants to catch up on some things."

Riven almost shuddered at the thought of his father coming home early from another work day. His father was the exact opposite of nice and he sure in the hell wasn't the best guy on the block, or in the neighborhood actually. Mess with him and you mess with a whole deal of shit. Riven knew quite well how hard his father was on people.

"Fine, but this is your one and only time I am allowing a reign check. Sky and Timmy are coming over Riven, I guess you miss out. We all know how my mom makes great food." Stella grinned but then almost found herself frowning when she looked up and found the brunette lost in her own thoughts. Stella did feel bad that Musa didn't have a mom, or a motherly-like figure in her household. She had a dad who was off with several of his 'clients' or so that is what he calls them.

Without even thinking, Stella blurted out, "Musa you can come too, I mean if you want too. It'd be, uhh- fun."

Musa blinked a few times, did she really just ask her to come over and eat dinner? That never happened.

"No thanks, I have homework to do and stuff like that." Musa commented, just wishing they could get this over with. She didn't really want to make friends with them, she just wanted an 'A' on her assignment. She didn't care about being buddy buddy with their group. The less communication actually was the better route for her.

Stella shrugged her shoulders, not in shock that Musa said no.

"Let's get this show on the roll." Sky opened his minifridge, handing off drinks. "A coca cola for Stella, Dr. Pepper for Timmy, Mountain Dew for Riven and I, and Musa what do you want?"

"Water?"

Sky nodded his head and pulled out a bottle of Evian water, "here you go."

"Thanks."

"So how exactly are we going to do this? I mean Romeo over here has to seem like he wants to be around Juliet, or vice versa." Timmy added in the obvious issue that was being displayed.

Musa rolled her eyes, "well we will work on that, but I was thinking instead of doing something back in the day, let's modify this to a present day presentation. I mean we could incorporate dance moves and clothing styles from today's time, but still stick to the basic theme."

Stella raised her eyebrows curiously, "what if Musa you sing like a chorus and Timmy and I could put together a techno version beat, and we could skip a day of school or something and go shopping out of town for the costumes and stuff."

Riven grinned, "now you're thinking."

::::

"Come on, let me give you a ride Musa, it's pitch black." Riven sighed, leaning against his Mercedes Benz. After the other night, when Stella rushed into Sky's house about the Sharks invading boundaries, he was scared to let Musa walk home alone, in the dark.

"Riven, I've got it. If anyone sees us, then how am I suppose to get out of this situation? Huh." Musa pressed on and began to walk down the long paved driveway.

"Stop." Riven grabbed Musa's arm and pulled her back before she could walk further down the drive. He pulled her towards the front of his car.

"Riven what are you doing?" Musa glared as she yanked his arm from his grasp and followed his gaze to across the street. The night sky wasn't completely black, but the sun was no longer fully out. Two dark figures, were huddled behind the bushy pine trees.

Musa narrowed her eyes and she knew exactly who was standing behind the pine trees. "Terrance and Zip."

Riven turned his head as he heard Musa whisper the two names, with complete and utter disgust. They rolled off her tongue like vile.

He scratched the back of his head, trying to remain hidden, but he was probably sure that they had already saw them together and the whole school was going to know. But he couldn't exactly tell who it was, so how would Musa know it was them?

"How do you know?" He whispered back, suddenly having the urge to not let Musa leave his sight.

Musa shuddered at the thought of them standing by the trees and she having to walk home. Now the ride from Riven didn't seem so bad afterall. "Terrance has that look to him, he stands with a limp and if you look very carefully you can see the outline of the scar on his face. And he never brings Connor unless he wants backup, it's always Zip."

"How do you know this?" Riven raised his eyebrows. He didn't know a lot about the Sharks, but he knew enough.

She shrugged her shoulders, hiding the fear that was overwhelming her to no end. "I just do. Look can we just get out of here? I know they had to have seen us, and I would rather not wait for them to come over here and harass us."

Riven looked at Musa and smiled softly, "so this is my cue I am taking you home?"

"Only because Brandon would kick my ass for denying a ride in a time like this."

Riven rolled his eyes, he would that answer from her. "I would kick my ass if I let you walk home with them standing across the street like that. Let me send a message to the others really fast. Musa I don't think we are longer safe alone anymore, it might be best everyone from our groups, stay in at least a group of two off of school grounds."

Musa couldn't even disagree with him, things were about to go crazy in Gardenia.

::::

"Gahh, sorry for the long wait on this chapter, my sincere apologies. I would love to thank my readers and reviewers for being so awesome and patient. Thank you so much guys, I owe you all :)

Click that button, you know you want too!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola everyone.. has anyone ever been to Ohio? Well it rains most of the year... and the other half it snows.. Sunshine sometimes does not seem like an option. We have had so much rain, that I could probably use a rowboat... not literally. So here I am, back for another update. Sorry if the updates are slow, I am trying my best since my Cross Country season is coming to an end, to update every week, hopefully twice. Oh and check out Swing Life Away and Barefoot Blue Jean Night :) _

_Anyone who likes Digimon? Well I found an inner-touch with my inner childhood and felt like writing a story for that.. Check that out if you do!_

**Chapter 5;**

Brandon paced back and forth his downstairs, his arms were flinging in every direction. He would let out sharp gasps and he would continue on, thinking to himself. Musa, Bloom, Nabu, Layla, Helia, and Jerad were all accompaning the downstairs. Nobody said a word to Brandon. When he was angry, this was his cue not to open their mouths.

"So you are saying, you overheard Riven and his group during English that Terrance and Zip were outside of Sky's house watching them very closely?" Brandon asked, trying to figure this whole situation out. First they were invaving the Tomahawks territory, but now the Sharks too? This just did not add up. What exactly was it did they want?

Musa nodded her head, hoping her story sounded some what convicing. She had to tell them that they were, but make sure Brandon didn't know that she was over at the enemies house. Or in this case, one of the enemies.

"This just does not make any sense, I do not understand what they want with us. First they invade our territory, and now they are watching us like a hawk." Brandon ran his hands through his hair and he heaved a heavy sigh. He was already frustrated and incredibly curious.

Bloom thought to herself before opening her mouth to answer again. "What if, they want something? Like something from us. I mean wasn't that what they were after when Andy and Darkar were leaders. They were searching for something and when they didn't get it, they became very angry."

Everyone looked at Bloom, knowing the subject she brought out was a touchy one. It caused a lot of problems before hand and it was not something to mess around with. It was the story that would make Brandon or Riven upset, but it had to be brought up. In a time like this, all of the details were incredibly important.

Brandon rolled his eyes, "Guys that happened a long time ago. I think they knew at that moment that they won mentally but not physically. Lets not think into that."

Helia spoke up, letting lose of Layla's hand that he was holding onto. "No, Bloom has a point. What if there really is something that they want and they are going to do anything to get it? That has to be the only logical thinking to this."

"You guys we have to keep in mind Terrance is Mandragora's younger brother." Musa pointed out the one thing that everyone had to keep in mind. Mandragora was a sick guy who in the end showed no remorse. He took the one thing that no one could ever get back.

Brandon sat on the chair, trying to block out the conversation that was unfolding before him. He felt bad for doing so, but he did not want to hear about the past. He knew the story and that was that.

Musa sensed Brandon's uneasyness and she walked over and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Hey now, it will be alright. We have to talk about this Brandon. It could help us figure out and help us watch our backs. Riven said that we should watch our backs. He told me to tell you all, especially since he knows about the Jets invading our territory. I think he has a valid point, we should not be alone out in public, unless we are at our houses, but even then, keep the door locked unless we aren't home alone."

A defeated sigh came from Brandon. "I think Riven is right on this one guys. Until we know what is up, it is best to do everything to keep our backs watched."

Helia stared out the window, silently agreeing with the others. He was hanging onto Layla's hand, but there was a feeling inside his stomach that he felt awful for. Another girl appeared into his mind when she shouldn't have. He couldn't shake the brunette that he grew up with, who was currently a Shark. She was tall with long legs, a fit body, long brown hair, deep green eyes, and an innocent smile. She had a way with nature. In botany, she knew the plants, it was almost as if she could talk to them. She had this special way with nature and it was something he loved.

He shook his head to himself. He should not be having these thoughts, especially not when he is holding his current girlfriend's hand and Flora is not one of them. Not to mention, they are discussing the safety of themselves.

Helia was shaken out of his thoughts when his phone was ringing, the wireless ringtone echoed throughout the spacious kitchen. He picked it up and frowned at the odd number that he had never seen before. "Hello?"

Everyone was quiet and Helia's eyes turned huge when the disguised vocie spoke through the other end. "You might want to watch those pretty girls in your group of yours. Who knows who could be next."

Helia felt angry but before he could say another thing the other end of the phone hung out. By the looks of Helia's face, the others could tell something was wrong. Indeed were they right.

"What is wrong?" Nabu questioned noticing how Helia gripped Layla's hand tighter.

It was a guy and he said, "You might want to watch those pretty girls in your group of yours. Who knows who could be next."

Musa's face went completely pale and she only thought one thing to herself, 'not again'.

Brandon's face went from relaxed to be frustrated again. "You have got to be shitting me?" Brandon stepped closer to Musa as she leaned on his body. He could tell she was far from okay with this.

"That's it, we need a plan."

::::

Riven walked around his room, his feet stomping into the carpet encasing the floorboards. He was for sure probably going to disturb his drunken father, but at this moment he was not happy. Sky had just called him stating that he had recieved a threatening phone call. He was wondering if the others had gotten it. This wasn't funny four years ago and it wasn't funny now.

"What are you doing? I am trying to sleep." Riven's father slammed his bedroom door open, shaking him out of his thoughts. Riven looked up, watching his father shaking as he was standing underneath the doorframe. Another night he was drunk.

Riven's eyes widened as his father took a few steps closer to him. This was the reason why he never invited anyone over. His father was an alcoholic.

"You have an explanation kid." Riven's father slammed him against the wall, causing him to hit his head on the wall. Riven fought back the urge to punch his father or roll his eyes.

"Sorry." Riven muttered, hoping his father would leave soon. It was uncomfortable to be pinned up against the wall, but he also had somebody to call. That same somebody who always knew what to say.

Riven's father glared at him, taking his hand and slapping him upside the head, "Yeah you better be boy." Without another word, he turned around and walked out of his room, slamming the door behind him.

::::

"So you want me to spy on them?" Cassandra asked, raising her eyebrows. She was transferring tomorrow to Gardenia Hights, hoping to get close to a member of either the Tomahawks or the Jets.

Terrance grinned, placing his hands in his zipup hoodie, leaving the boundaries of Musa Pennington's house. They were walking down the street at night, making sure no one was around for them to hear. For a rich town, it sure was quiet.

"Yeah, I need this. I need to do it in my brother's honour. Regardless if he is here or not." Terrance glared at the open road that streched on for miles and miles. He had a mission, and was going to do whether anyone else would help him or not. That was the nice thing about being feared. Everyone did what you said and when you said it.

Cassandra nodded her head as she was prepared to give herself a complete make over tomorrow. They would now know what hit them. "I can do that for you. It's what bestfriends are for."

Terrance nodded his head as they stalked down the road. He had never been more angry in his life before.

::::

Musa layed on her bed, staring at the cieling. She had this bad feeling like she was being watched. She was thankful for once in her life that her dad was home, even if he hadn't said one word to her. He was hanging around the girl he called his wife. To Musa, she would never be her mom.

She would never admit it, but she was scared. She was scared what was said on the phone and she was scared to find out what was going to be done about it all. The whole idea of everything gave her the cold chills. Terrance was one scary guy and she feared him more than ever. She knew how much a threat he was. The others might not, but she did.

This was no longer a friendly fight anymore. Something was going to go down; she was just hoping they would figure it out before it happened.

::::

Flora walked around her house, making sure all of the doors were locked. It was scary being alone at night and she did not like it. She was hoping that she could just attend to her Botany homework and watch the Harry Potter marathon that was playing on television. Starteling her, causing her to jump, was the doorbell that let out a high pitch sound.

Her eyes widened and she was nervous from the phone call earlier. Glancing around her nearby surroundings was a candlestick. Hestitanly, she picked it up and made her way to the front door. Watching her back as she walked towards the door, she pratically ran, scaring her ownself. She closed one eye and looked into the peakhold of her wooden oak door.

Standing there with an armful of books, an almost dead plant, and a goofy grin on his face was Helia. Flora smiled softly, thankful it wasn't a stranger. She unlocked the door and opened it up.

"Hey, I thought you were never going to answer the door." Helia panted stepping through the door that Flora was welcoming in. Flora smiled sheeply, "yeah well I was being cautious."

Helia nodded his head, noting that they had recieved the same call that he had gotten earlier. That must explain the candlestick she was holding. "So are you going to kill me and make the detectives to play Clue to figure out what weapon it was?"

Flora felt her face get red from embarassement. She didn't realize how ridiculous she must have looked. "Uhh no, I was looking for a candle." She lied and tossed it onto the chair that was resting near the door. "So can I help you with something?"

Helia looked at his stuff, "Well I know it is sort of late and all, but I was wondering if you could help me with my Botany, I think my plant is dying." He let out a soft chuckle, resting the plant onto the floor.

Flora smiled, same old Helia, the same guy that she grew up with. "If you weren't my neighbor, I'd have to say no. But you got lucky."

"Good, becuase I need some right about now." Silently they both knew what he was talking about."

::::

Chapter five is up everyone. I hope you all liked it and I threw in some Flora and Helia fluff... he has a girlfriend too at this time :) Sorry if the updates take longer then Barefoot Bluejean night. This story is much harder to write then the other. It can be quite difficult at times, so I am apologizing now. This story is just different and I want everything to go right, because if it doesn't, then this story isn't going to be good.

Please Review everyone :)


End file.
